Toushiro, The Toddler
by LunaWeasleyPotter
Summary: Toushiro bebe accidentalmente un líquido que lo convierte en niño. Y Momo tiene que cuidar muy bien de él. ¿Cómo le irá? HitsuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiis! **

**Les recuerdo que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como la historia tampoco ya que pertenece a **_**m0m0-hImE**_** quien me permitió traducirla.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más preámbulos los dejo leer ~**

* * *

Summary: Toushiro bebe accidentalmente un líquido que lo convierte en niño. Y Momo tiene que cuidar muy bien de él. ¿Cómo le irá? HitsuHina.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" gritó una frenética Momo.

"Momo no grites tan fuerte!" Le reprochó Rangiku.

"Lo siento, p-pero ¿qué es lo que le ocurrió a Shiro-chan?" Le preguntó mientras señalaba a un Toushiro de un año de edad que se encontraba en brazos de Rangiku.

"¿Por qué de repente se transformó en un niño de un año?" Le preguntó por segunda vez.

"Jeje, verás, umm…" Rangiku se echó a reír nerviosamente. _"Oh, ¿cómo se supone que debo explicárselo? _Pensaba.

"Rangiku-san!" Le reprochó.

"Hai, hai, verás, Taichou bebió accidentalmente algo." Respondió Rangiku.

"¿Qué era ese "algo"?" Le preguntó Momo intrigada.

"Um, era de la 12 División. Por lo que recuerdo, si una persona lo bebía se convertiría en un niño o una niña de un año." Dijo Rangiku con un dedo en su mentón.

"¿Q…Qué? ¿Cómo es que accidentalmente Shiro-chan bebió eso?" Preguntó Momo.

"U-umm… La 12 División llevó a cabo un experimento, y quería probarlo en nuestra división. Nemu me dio ese líquido. Pero yo accidentalmente rompí el envase en el que estaba y no tuve otra opción que poner el contenido en la taza vacía de Taichou. Luego, simplemente la dejé sobre la mesa y tomé una siesta. Cuando desperté, Taichou ya se encontraba así. Accidentalmente debió pensar que se trataba de un café y lo bebió." Explicó Rangiku y miró al Toushiro de un año. "Sin embargo, siendo él un niño genio, ¿cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de que no era café?".

El joven Toushiro la miró y le tiró del cabello fuerte.

"E-eso duele Taichou. Lo siento."Gimoteó Rangiku. "Parece que lo único que cambió fue su tamaño, su personalidad sigue igual." El joven Toushiro volvió a tirarle del cabello. "¡Ay, eso duele!"

Momo se rió mientras observaba la escena. El joven Toushiro y Rangiku la miraron.

"¿Q-Qué?" Cuestionó Momo.

Rangiku la observó por un momento, y una idea vino a su mente.

"Hinamori sostenlo un segundo." Le pidió Rangiku.

"H-huh?" Momo parpadeó.

"Sólo tienes que sostenerlo, ¡AHORA!" Rangiku alzó la voz. Momo gimoteó. El joven Toushiro, al darse cuenta de esto, tiró del cabello de Rangiku nuevamente. "Está bien, l-lo siento. No quise gritarle." _"Incluso teniendo un año de edad la sigues protegiendo."_

"O-okey, lo sostendré." Momo extendió los brazos y alcanzó al pequeño Toushiro que en ese momento Rangiku le pasaba cuidadosamente. Cuando finalmente lo sostuvo, ella lo miró. Siguieron mirándose entre sí.

"Aww que lindo eres Shiro-Chan!" Chilló Momo. El joven Toushiro sólo la miró, pero comenzó a sonrojarse cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Rangiku, que observaba la escena, se dio cuenta de que su Capitán se había sonrojado y sonrío.

"Parece que le gustas a Taichou. Bueno, como a mí me aborrece, tú cuidaras de él. ¡Oh, por cierto, el efecto del líquido dura una semana, por lo tanto, buena suerte Hinamori!" Dicho esto, Rangiku despareció ante sus ojos.

"Mou…"

* * *

Momo caminaba hacia su División mientras pensaba muy concentrada. _"¿Qué debo hacer?" _Miró al joven Toushiro que descansaba en sus brazos. Sonrío. _"Aww es tan lindo, sobre todo cuando duerme."_ Rió ante esto. Cuando llegó a su División se dirigió a su habitación y dejó a un pequeño Toushiro adormilado en su futón.

"Duerme tranquilo, Shiro-Chan." Dijo Momo dejando un beso en la frente del joven Toushiro. "Ahora vuelvo. Debo terminar mi papeleo de hoy. Sé un buen chico." Salió de la habitación y fue hacia su oficina.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Toushiro se agitó y abrió los ojos. Poco a poco, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. _"¿Dónde estoy? Y… ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cómo es que deja solo a un indefenso niño de un año de edad? Aah! Tengo hambre."_ Pensaba. A continuación, lentamente salió de la habitación.

* * *

Momo estaba ocupada rellenando los papeles cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió solo para no encontrar nada. Miró a su alrededor y de repente sintió que algo tiraba de sus pantalones. Bajo la vista y se quedó sin aliento al ver al joven Toushiro.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Momo chilló e intentó volverse, pero solo consiguió perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su trasero. "Ay! I-itte…" Se frotó el lugar con el que había caído y luego fijó la mirada en Toushiro que la estaba mirando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Shiro-Chan?" Le preguntó. El joven Toushiro sólo la miró. "Sabía que dormías. Bueno… ¿cómo vas a-" Se detuvo y lo miró por un momento. "_Él está de pie… DE PIE? Eh?"_

"No me digas que puedes caminar! ¿No se supone que un niño de un año como tú no debería de estar caminando?" Dijo. "Caray, realmente eres un genio." El joven Toushiro se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio una palmada en la frente. "¡Ay Shiro-chan, eso duele!" A continuación, él le lanzó una mirada como diciendo eres-una-idiota y luego miró al reloj que había sobre la mesa. Después volvió su mirada a ella y le sonrió.

"Debes tener hambre Shiro-chan. Vamos, vamos a comer juntos. También tengo hambre." Y diciendo esto lo levantó en brazos. _"Por supuesto, Momo moja camas." _Pensó el joven Toushiro. Ambos abandonaron la habitación.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por este cap! Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi cuando lo leí :3 Dejen reviews! Besoo! Los qiero n.n**

**Por cierto les dejo el link de la historia original: .net/s/6458044/1/Toushiro_the_Toddler  
**

**Luna ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiis! **

**Les recuerdo que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me perteneces, así como la historia tampoco ya que pertenece a **_**m0m0-hImE**_** quien me permitió traducirla.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen la demora! ~**

* * *

Momo volvió a su habitación después de comer su cena. Miró al joven Toushiro dormir en sus brazos. Sonrió y, una vez dentro, puso a Toushiro en su futón.

"Que duermas bien, Shiro-chan" Dijo ella depositando un beso en su frente. Se puso de pie y se encamino nuevamente hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo cuando algo tiró de sus pantalones. Bajó la vista, y vio al pequeño Toushiro que la miraba con ojos soñolientos.

"¿Te he despertado?" Le preguntó Momo mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura. Continuaron mirándose. Momo pareció entender lo que quería decirle.

"Quieres venir conmigo, ¿verdad?" El joven Toushiro asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió, tomó la manta y al pequeño, y se puso de pie. A continuación, se dirigió a su oficina para terminar su papelerío. Una vez allí, depositó al joven Toushiro en el sillón.

"¿Qué quieres hacer mientras termino mis papeles?" Le preguntó Momo. Toushiro la miró y señaló hacia su mesa. Ella volvió su cabeza hacia aquel lado y miró lo que le estaba señalando. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia allí y agarró la pluma y un papel.

"Juega con ellos aquí mientras termino mis papeles, ¿de acuerdo?" El joven Toushiro asintió con la cabeza y Momo regreso a su mesa y comenzó a llenar sus papeles. Toushiro comenzó a garabatear sobre el papel. Miró por encima del papel hacia la atareada fukutaichou. A continuación, una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonrió y empezó a dibujar algo en el papel.

Momo bostezó y estiró los brazos mientras miraba sobre la pila de papeles que aún tenía sobre la mesa._"Por fin, ya quedan pocos papeles". _Pensaba. Miró hacía al pequeño Toushiro que se hallaba ocupado escribiendo su papel. Sonrió y regresó a su trabajo.

El jóven Toushiro sonrió al terminar su dibujo. Luego lo tomó y se dirigió hacia Momo. Le dió una palmada y Momo volvió la cabeza hacia él.

"¿Qué es eso, Shiro-chan?" Preguntó Momo. El jóven Toushiro sonrió. _"Tengo algo que mostrarte" _Pensaba Toushiro en sus adentros. Momo se confundió al verlo sonreír. _"Por qué estaba sonriendo?"_ Luego le mostró su dibujo. Después de un minuto de observarlo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. A continuación, en su rostro apareció un sonrojo de vergüenza. Allí, en el papel... estaba dibujada ella mojando la cama con un título que decía "MOMO MOJA CAMAS" en él.

"Shiro-chan!" Gritó Momo. Rápidamente intentó tomar el papel, pero Toushiro lo apartó a causa de su risa. Él comenzó a correr por toda la oficina mientras ella lo perseguía.

"Shiro-chan dámelo, antes de que alguien lo vea!" Decía Momo mientras lo perseguía. El joven Toushiro se detuvo y observó a la muchacha jadeando. Le sacó la lengua. _"Dios, para ser un niño de un año es bastante rápido. Y está disfrutando mucho con esa edad el burlarse de mi." _Pensaba Momo. Estaba a punto de perseguirlo otra vez, cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Soy Hayashi Nagayama. Está ahí, teniente Hinamori?" Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la puerta. Momo se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Del otro lado, apareció un hombre de cabello castaño claro. Parecía de unos veinte años.

"A-ah, s-siento molestarl-la, Teniente Hinamori. Aquí hay unos papeles que el Capitán Comandante requiere que firmes." Dijo tartamudeando y entregandole los papeles.

"Ah, gracias" Dijo Momo sonriendo. _"Oh vaya, más trabajo." _Pensaba ella. Hayashi se sonrojó y correspondió la sonrisa de Momo. _"E-ella me sonrió. Oh, genial!"_Pensaba Hayashi. Lo que no sabían ellos, era que el pequeño Toushiro los observaba, y con el ceño fruncido. Luego, observó como Hayashi se ruborizaba. _"¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Que no se atreva a hacerle algo a Hinamori. Me aseguraré de que termine congelado!" _Gritaba el joven Toushiro en sus pensamientos.

"Umm, ¿precisa algo más, Hayashi-kun?" Le preguntó Momo. Hayashi pareció salir de sus pensamientos un poco asustado.

"Uh, bueno, eh..." tartamudeó Hayashi.

"Eh? Vamos Hayashi-kun, dime" Dijo Momo.

"Um, y-yo... me preguntaba si usted estaría libre m-ma-mañana?"Preguntó Hayashi finalmente.

"Oh, eh, por qué?" Preguntó Hinamori.

"S-sólo quería pre-preguntarte si que-uerrías ir a comer conmigo" Dijo Hayashi.

_"Qué? Le esta preguntando a Hinamori para salir? ¡Qué demonios! Yo soy el único que puede salir con ella, nadie más!" _El joven Toushiro estaba obviamente celoso. Él realmente estaba muy enojado y celoso. Antes de que Momo pudiera responder, el jóven Toushiro apareció en la puerta. Hayashi y Momo se sorprendieron al verlo aparecer tan repentinamente.

"Ah, Teniente Hinamori, qué es-" Pero antes de que Hayashi pudiese terminar de hablar, el jóven Toushiro lo pisó. Cuando Hayashi estuvo de rodillas, Toushiro le dió una patada entre los muslos. Hayashi cayó y gritó de dolor. Antes de que Momo pudiese reaccionar, Toushiro la tomó de la muñeca, la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta.

"Sh-Shiro-chan! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hayashi-kun? Eso es de mala educación!" Lo regañó Momo. _"Hmmp. Eso le sucede por querer andar por ahí con MI Momo moja camas" _Pensó el joven Toushiro.

Momo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Toushiro tiró de sus pantalones. _"¿A dónde vas?" _Dijo en sus pensamientos. Momo pareció leer su mente.

"Voy a ver como está Hayashi-kun." Dijo ella liberando su pantalón de las manos de él. Abrió la puerta sólo para no encontrar a nadie allí. _"Eh? Dónde está?" _Pensaba Momo. Suspiró, cerró la puerta y volvió con el joven Toushiro.

"Tal vez deberías ir a dormir ahora. Y deberías ir a disculparte con él mañana." Dijo Momo. _"Qué? Por qué debería pedirle disculpas a ese idiota?" _Dijo el joven Toushiro en sus pensamientos. Ella lo levantó y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando llegó, entró y puso al jóven Toushiro en su futón.

"Buenas noches, Shiro-chan. Que duermas bien." Le dió un beso en la frente y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, él la agarró de las muñecas y la hizo caer sobre él. Ella se sorprendió por tal acción. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Toushiro la tomó de las mejillas y la besó. Después de unos segundos, él se apartó y cayó dormido. Momo se sentó e intentó registrar lo que acababa de suceder. Se llevó un dedo a los labios. _"Él sólo me dió un beso en ese estado..." _Pensó Momo. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Miró hacia la figura que dormía delante de ella. Sonrió. _"Shiro-chan..."_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por este cap! Dejen reviews! Besoo! Los qiero n.n**

**Por cierto les dejo el link de la historia original: s/6458044/1/Toushiro_the_Toddler**

**Luna ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiis!**

**Les recuerdo que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como la historia tampoco ya que pertenece a **_**m0m0-hImE**_** quien me permitió traducirla.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen la demora! ~**

* * *

El joven Toushiro se encontraba ocupado comiendo una rebanada de sandía en la oficina de la Décima División, mientras que Momo y Rangiku charlaban. Momo había decidido hacerle una visita a Rangiku y había llevado a Toushiro con ella.

"Entonces, ¿cómo la pasaste de niñera?" Preguntó Rangiku mientras dejaba escapar una risa silenciosa. Momo miró al joven Toushiro ocupado comiendo. Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

"Um, bastante b-bien. Él no me da muchos problemas." Dijo Momo. Matsumoto levantó una ceja.

"Uh-huh. ¿Debo creer eso? Entonces, ¿por qué te ruborizas?" Preguntó Rangiku haciendo que Momo se sonrojara aún más. La pelinaranja pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y le susurró:

"¿Pasó 'ALGO'?" le dijo en broma Rangiku. Momo se sonrojó aún más.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Rangiku-san? N-no tengo idea de a lo que te refieres." Respondió Momo nerviosa.

"¡Ah! Sábes que eres una mala mentirosa Momo. Ahora cuéntame lo que pasó. ¿No confías en mí?" Le dijo Rangiku mientras la miraba con los ojitos de perrito lindo. Momo suspiró y, finalmente, cedió.

"Él... É-él de repente... me beso anoche..." Dijo Momo en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Él te besó?" Chilló Rangiku. Momo comenzó a entrar en pánico, ruborizandose aún más si eso era posible.

"R-Ra-Rangiku-san! Por favor no grites tan fuerte! Él te escuchará!" Dijo Momo tratando de cubrir la boca de Rangiku. Era una pena que el joven Toushiro ya hubiera escuchado todo. Pero continuó masticando su jugosa sandía y limitandose a escuchar a las dos mujeres.

"Ah, ¿qué pasó? Dime todos los detalles! _Dime, dime, dime!_" Canturreaba Rangiku. Momo se sonrojó aún más recordando nuevamente lo de la noche pasada.

"Oh, ya sabes, cuando lo acosté en mi futón para dejarlo dormir, de repente me agarró de la muñeca haciendome caer sobre él... Entonces... Entonces... Él me besó..." Momo acortó la historia saltándose la parte del inconveniente entre Hayashi y Toushiro.

"Oh... ¿Dónde te besó? ¿En los labios?" Preguntó Rangiku. Momo asintió con la cabeza.

"Kyaaaa! Kawaii!" chilló Rangiku. "Pero siendo un niño de un año de edad... Utilizó toda su inocencia para robarle un beso a la pobre Momo-chan. Caray, es un mocoso astuto..."dijo en broma, pero el joven Toushiro escuchó su comentario y una vena sobresaltó en su frente. Él tomó la sandía entera que tenía a su lado y se la lanzó a Rangiku. El golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza y ésta cayó en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Aah! Rangiku-san! ¿Estás bien?" Momo comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver a Rangiku tendida en el suelo. A continuación, miró al pequeño Toushiro molesto.

"Shiro-chan! Mira lo que hiciste" Lo regaño. El joven Toushiro no le hizo caso y dandose media vuelta continuó comiendo. Entonces, Rangiku se sentó de repente con un gran golpe de color rojo en la cabeza, producto de la sandía que había chocado contra ese lugar.

"Taichou! Eso duele!" Gritó Rangiku. El joven Toushiro solo la ignoró y siguió comiendo su sandia. Estaba a punto de ir por él cuando Momo se lo impidió.

"E-Espera! Detente Rangiku-san! Él es solo un niño de un año... Se considerada con él" Declaró Momo. "Y Shiro-chan, discúlpate con ella!" Sin embargo, el joven Toushiro que acababa su sandía rodó los ojos y la ignoró. Ella suspiró derrotada.

"Lo siento mucho, Rangiku-san. Tal vez deberíamos irnos ahora." Dijo Momo mientras se levantaba. Rangiku se enfureció al oír eso.

"Hey Hinamori... Está bien. Tú no tienes porqué irte." Declaró Rangiku.

"No, está bien Rangiku-san. Además, Shiro-chan necesita refrescarse un poco. Adios, Rangiku." Momo se levantó y se acercó al enfadado Toushiro. Primero limpió el desorden que había producido y luego se fue. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación miró al joven Toushiro en sus brazos. Suspiró. _"Su terquedad y poco temperamento no han cambiado en absoluto"_ Pensó ella mientras suspiraba nuevamente. Entonces, de repente, Yachiru saltó desde alguna parte delante de ella.

"Hola, Peachy!" Saludó Yachiru.

"Kyaaa! Yachiru-chan me sorprendiste. ¿Necesitas algo?" Le preguntó Momo. Yachiru iba a responder cuando vió al pequeño Toushiro de un año en brazos de Momo.

"Hey, Peachy, ¿quién es ese pequeño niño que tienes en brazos? Es parecido a Whitey-chan de la décima división." Dijo Yachiru dando una mirada curiosa al pequeño. Mientras tanto el joven Toushiro también miro a Yachiru cuando escuchó que le había dicho "Whitey-chan y pequeño niño"

"Oh. Umm, ya sábes..." Momo se puso nerviosa. Ninguno de los trece escuadrones sabía lo que había ocurrido con Shiro-chan. _"Oh Dios, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió con Shiro-chan. ¿Cómo se supone que debo explicarlo?" _Pensaba ella. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de dos personas que se acercaban por detrás.

"Oooh, Hinamori-chan! A pasado tiempo!" La saludó Kyoraku desde detrás haciéndola pegar un salto. Momo miró hacia atras para ver quién la había saludado.

"Uwaah! Kyoraku-taicho ¡Buen día!" Le respondió Momo. Mientras tanto, Ukitake miró al pequeño Toushiro de un año que estaba sosteniendo ella.

"Ah, Hinamori-fukutaicho, ¿quién es ese pequeño niño lindo que estas sosteniendo? Se parece a Shiro-chan." Ukitake señaló al pequeño Toushiro. Momo se puso nerviosa.

"Ah, bueno.. eh..." Tartamudeó Momo. _"¿Cómo se supone que debo explicar esto? Rangiku-san, ayúdame!" _Pensaba.

* * *

"Achoooooooo!" Estornudó Rangiku. Kira y Hisagi la miraron.

"Qué sucede? Es importante Rangiku-san? -hic-"Le preguntó un Hisagi borracho. Después de que Momo sa fuera de la décima división, Rangiku había invitado a Kira y a Hisagi a la oficina para beber juntos.

"Oh, nada! Tiene que haber alguien hablando de mi. ¿Quién sabe?..." Respondió Rangiku tomando la botella de sake y bebiéndola sólo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba vacía.

"¡Aaaah! Kira! Idiota! ¿Por qué te bebiste todo mi sake?" Gritó Rangiku enojada.

"Ahaha, es que -hic- tu no -hic- prestabas atención.-Hic-" Contestó Kira en un estado de suma ebriedad.

"¡Tú!" Gritó Rangiku mientras se preparaba para saltar sobre él.

* * *

Kyoraku continuaba mirando al pequeño Toushiro de un año, de pronto una idea vino a su mente.

"Ah, Hinamori-chan, no me digas que es hijo tuyo y de Hitsugaya-taichou!" Bromeó Kyoraku. Momo se sonrojó con locura.

"¿Qu-Qué? No, n-no lo es! Él... él no es hijo mio y de Shiro-chan. Y Shiro-chan no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mi." Negó Momo. El joven Toushiro frunció el ceño al oírla. _"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué crees que no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia tí? Desde que somos pequeños que TE AMO!"_ Confesó Toushiro en sus pensamientos. _"Me gustaría poder volver a la normalidad y decirte lo tonta que eres por pensar eso."_

"Ah, si. Entonces... ¿Quién es el muchacho?" Preguntó Kyoraku. Momo suspiró y les explicó todo.

* * *

"Asi que eso fue lo que pasó. Oh... Pobre Shiro-chan." Dijo Ukitake mirando al pequeño de pelos revueltos. El joven Toushiro sólo lo miró.

"Hey Peachy, vamos a jugar con Whitey-chan!" Exclamó Yachiru. Momo la miró.

"Uh, um... Ah! Yachiru-chan detente!" Llamó Momo, pero Yachiru ya se iba arrastrando al pequeño Toushiro con ella. _"Oh, vaya, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto." _Pensaba Momo. Luego se dió vuelta hacia los dos capitanes.

"Ah, adios Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou. Por favor, expliquenle esta situación al Capitan Comandante. Gracias." Y entonces Momo se fue detras de Yachiru y Toushiro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por este cap! Dejen reviews! Besoo! Los qiero n.n**

**Ah! Les quería aclarar que "Peachy", el apodo que Yachiru utiliza en Momo, vendría a significar "chica durazno", sólo que me pareció que quedaba más lindo así. Lo mismo sucede con el apodo a Toushiro, que significa "Blanquito-chan" :D**

**Por cierto les dejo el link de la historia original: s/6458044/1/Toushiro_the_Toddler**

**Luna ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiis!**

**Les recuerdo que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como la historia tampoco ya que pertenece a **_**m0m0-hImE**_** quien me permitió traducirla. Disculpen la tardanza! :P**

**Espero que sea de su agrado! ~**

* * *

Momo se encontraba vagando por el Rukongai. Había buscado al pequeño Toushiro y a Yachiru por aproximadamente una hora y se había ido al Rukongai durante esa búsqueda. _"Mou.. ¿Dónde estarán Yachiru-chan y Shiro-chan? ¿Dónde están?"_ Momo comenzaba a preocuparse. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó al bosque. Entonces, sintió un reiatsu familiar. _"Este reiatsu..."_ Ella frenó sus pasos y cerró los ojos. De repente los abrió. _"Son ellos!" _Luego, utilizó el shunpo para trasladarse hacia el reiatsu que le resultaba familiar. Una vez allí, se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. _"¿Dónde estarán?"_ Momo siguió explorando la zona y entonces, oyó una risita.

"Vamos, Withey-chan! Sigamos jugando!" Decía Yachiru con voz alegre. Momo se asomó entre los arbustos. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Yachiru y el jóven Toushiro estaban jugando en un estanque y se encontraban muy sucios.

"Uwaaah! Shiro-chan, Yachiru-chan! ¿Qué están haciendo?" Gritó Momo. El joven Toushiro y Yachiru la miraron.

"Ah, Peachy! Ven, únete a nosotros!" Dijo Yachiru mientras saludaba con la mano. Momo se encaminó hacia ellos.

"De ninguna manera. Porque Shiro-chan se va a casa ahora mismo. Deberías ir a tu habitación ahora mismo y limpiarte tú también." Momo estaba a punto de tomar en brazos al pequeño Toushiro cuando Yachiru le lanzó una pelota de barro.

"Kyaaa!" Chilló Momo mientras Yachiru seguía tirandole bolas de barro.

"Jajaja, vamos, Peachy!" Bromeó Yachiru. Momo dio un paso hacia atras y de repente, resbalo y cayó sobre su parte trasera en el barro.

"¡Ay! E-eso duele!" Gimió Momo. El joven Toushiro no pudo soportarlo más. No podía ver que Momo sufriera ni el más minimo dolor. A continuación, tiró una bola de barro hacia la cara de Yachiru. La cual se lo limpió.

"Así que finalmente lo haces! Vamos, Withey-chan!" Exclamó Yachiru. Entonces, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de barro. _"No puedo soportarlo. Ya tuve suficiente!" _Pensaba Momo.

"¡Hey! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!" Les gritó Momo. Estaba que rayaba en las lágrimas. Los dos shinigamis jovenes se detuvieron y la miraron.

"Vamos, Shiro-chan. Vamos a casa para que te pueda limpiar." Tomó al pequeño Toushiro. "Tú tambien, Yachiru-chan. Deberias irte a casa a limpiarte." Con eso, se alejó para ir a su casa. Al regresar, los residentes del Rukongai los miraban con curiosidad ya que ambos estaban cubiertos de barro. Momo los ignoraba. El joven Toushiro la miró. _"Ella esta molesta. Todo es mi culpa. Maldito seas, Toushiro! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerla sentir mal?"_ Pensaba el pequeño. Se acurrucó más cerca de ella para calmar su ira. Momo lo miró y sus ojos se suavizaron.

Después de una larga caminata, llegó hasta su habitación. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Después de limpiarse las manos, sacó del cajón las toallas.

"." Una voz familiar la llamó. Hizo una pausa. Volvió la cabeza hacia donde provenia esa voz. Se quedó sin aliento. Ésa era la voz del joven Toushiro. _"E-espera, sólo imagino que escuché que me llamó?" _Pensaba Momo. El joven Toushiro caminó lentamente hacia ella, la tomó de las mejillas y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

"Un..." Dijo el pequeño Toushiro. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¿T-tú puedes hablar?" Preguntó Momo. El joven Toushiro asintió con la cabeza.

"...poco." Continuó Toushiro. Momo sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No, está bien. Estoy feliz de que puedas hablar ahora." Momo sonrió. "Ehehe, debo darte un baño." Tomó al joven Toushiro con las toallas. Luego lo desvistió. Se sonrojó un poco recordando que originalmente no era un niño de un año de edad. Nego con la cabeza y luego de terminar de desvestirlo lo metió en la bañera. El pequeño Toushiro suspiró al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo. Momo tomó el jabón y comenzó a bañarlo. Toushiro la miró y una idea pasó por su mente. Tiró a Momo al agua. Ella se quedó sin aliento por lo repentino del movimiento.

"Sh-shiro-cha -" Antes de que pudiera continuar lo que estaba diciendo, el joven Toushiro la salpicó.

"¡P-para! Shiro." Momo estaba completamente empapada. El pequeño Toushiro sonrió.

"Baño." Dijo Toushiro. Momo lo miró con confusión.

"." Terminó y señaló el interior de la bañera. Momo lo miró fijamente tratando de imaginar lo que le quería decir. Entonces comprendió y se sonrojó. _"Q-qué? Que me bañe con él?"_ Pensó Momo y se sonrojó aún más.

"No, yo no voy a..."Momo detuvo su respuesta cuando el joven Toushiro la miró con ojos suplicantes. Soltó un suspiro y finalmente cedió.

"Está bien.." Dijo Momo timidamente y miró hacia otro lado. _"¿Por qué se ve tan condenadamente TIERNO?" _Suspiró.

"Volteate." Mandó Momo. "¡Y no veas hasta que yo te lo diga!" Agregó. El joven Toushiro le dio la espalda. Cuando vio su espalda frente a ella y se aseguró de que no espiara, empezo a desnudarse. Después, se metió en el agua caliente del interior de la bañera. Cuando por fin se acomodó ella habló.

"Está bien, puedes darte vuelta." Dijo. El joven Toushiro se dio vuelta y se enfrentó a ella, pero se ruborizó al darse cuenta que bajo el agua estaban completamente desnudos. Aparto la vista para ocultar el sonrojo.

"Muy bien, continuemos limpiandote." Dijo Momo mientras tomaba el jabón y lo frotaba en el cuerpo del joven Toushiro. Él se sonrojó cuando ella se acercó. _"Tal vez no fue buena idea tomar un baño con ella en lo absoluto."_ Pensó el pequeño Toushiro. Después de terminar con el jabón, ella abrió la ducha y comenzó a limpiarlo. Entonces, tomó el champú y se lo aplicó al cabello de Toushiro. También se lo aplicó en su cabeza.

"Neh, Shiro-chan, sabes, tu cabello es muy suave." Momo rió y siguió masajeando su cabello. Luego le limpió el champú. El joven Toushiro tiró nuevamente agua al rostro de Momo y dejó escapar una risita. Momo se limpió la cara.

"Mou, Shiro-chan..." Momo hizo un berrinche y le tiró agua a él. Ella rió mientras seguía salpicandolo. El joven Toushiro tiró una cantidad bastante grande de agua y en ese momento comenzó el juego salpica-agua. Momo seguía riendo. El joven Toushiro saltó hacia ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"HAHAHA-shiro-chan-HAHAHA-d-deten-HAHAHA HAHAHA-te." Momo logró terminar la frase entre risas. Pero el joven Toushiro ignoró sus súplicas y continuó haciendole cosquillas. Siguieron jugando así cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación y los tomó por sorpresa. Y era Rangiku, que parecía sorprendida. Miró la escena delante de ella. Momo y el joven Toushiro en la bañera, y DESNUDOS.

"Ah. Lo siento. Estaba llamandote, pero como nadie contestaba entré." Dijo Rangiku. "Bueno, parece que he interrumpido algo, así que me iré ahora. Bye bye! Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo!" Terminó Rangiku y luego salió precipitadamente.

"Ah! Espera, Rangiku-san!" _"Esto es malo. Ella se lo contará a los demás."_ Momo se puso de pie en la bañera para seguirla. Cuando se paró, miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó al percatarse de que el joven Toushiro la miraba fijamente. Ella abrió la boca y rápidamente agarró una toalla para cubrirse.

"SHIRO-CHAN! PERVERTIDO!"

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por este cap! Dejen reviews! Besoo! Los qiero n.n**

**Por cierto les dejo el link de la historia original: s/6458044/1/Toushiro_the_Toddler**

**Luna ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiis! **

**Les recuerdo que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia ya que pertenece a **_**m0m0-hImE**_** quien me permitió traducirla. Disfruten!**

* * *

"¡Bwahahahahaha!" Rangiku reía tan fuerte que su risa rayaba en las lágrimas.

"¡Rangiku-san! ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! ¡Me haces sentir más avergonzada!" Le gritó Momo a Rangiku que seguía riendo. Momo le había contado lo que había sucedido antes de que ella irrumpiera en su cuarto de baño.

"L-lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. ¡Jajaja! " Rangiku se hecho a reír de nuevo. Momo miró hacia otro lado. _"Caray, no debería habérselo contado"_ Pensaba.

"Neh, ¿dónde está Taichou?" Preguntó Rangiku dejando de reír.

"Está con Ukitake-Taichou. Dijo que quería jugar con Shiro-chan." Respondió Momo.

"Oh..." Dijo Rangiku y de repente una idea cruzó su mente. Sonrió y Momo la miró confusa.

"Ah, Hinamori... ¿Crees que cuando regrese a la normalidad, él se acordará de lo que hizo cuando tenía un año, especialmente cuando te beso y te vio des-"

"¡Wah! Rangiku-san, ¡detente! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando eso!" Dijo Momo mientras se cubría ambos oídos con las manos. Rangiku sólo se rió de ella. A continuación, una mariposa del infierno entró por la ventana y aterrizó en el dedo de Rangiku.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou y Matsumoto-fukutaichou, el Capitán Comandante quiere hablar con ustedes. Por favor vayan a la 1° División de inmediato" La mariposa del infierno finalizó el mensaje enviado por el segundo Vice Capitán.

"Hinamori, vamos" Dijo Rangiku. Momo asintió con la cabeza y salieron de inmediato.

"Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que el Capitán quiere decirnos?" Dijo Momo mientras corrían.

"Mmm... No se que pueda ser" Respondió Rangiku.

"¿Crees que será acerca de Shiro-chan?" Momo la miró preocupada. Rangiku la miró por un momento.

"Quién sabe..."

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al cuartel de la 1° División, encontraron a Renji, Rukia, Yumihika e Ikkaku que ya estaban ahí.

"Ah, Renji, Kuchiki, Ikkaku, Yumichika... ¿también los llamaron?" Preguntó Rangiku.

"Ah... Así que te llamó a ti también" Respondió Renji. En ese momento el Capitán Comandante entró en el lugar.

"Gracias por responder a mi llamado" Comenzó el Capitán Comandante. "Les explicaré su misión rápidamente, así que escuchen cuidadosamente." Todos asintieron.

"Quiero que investiguen la actividad extraña de los Hollows en la Ciudad de Karakura. Exterminenlos tan pronto como sea posible. También informen a Kurosaki Ichigo acerca de esto para que los ayude. Eso es todo, pueden irse." Finalizó Yamamoto.

"Hai!" Dijeron todos y se volvieron para irse. Entonces Momo se detuvo. Rangiku la miró.

"Hinamori, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Rangiku preocupada. Momo no respondió y rápidamente se volvió hacia el Capitán Comandante.

"Um, Capitán Comandante... Sé que ha sido informado acerca de lo que le sucedió a Shir.. Hitsugaya-taichou y que yo soy quién cuido de él" Dijo Momo.

"¿Qué es lo que está insinuando, Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Preguntó el Capitán Comandante.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con él? ¿Quién va a cuidar de él mientras yo este en la misión?" Momo fue disminuyendo su voz.

"Simplemente dejarlo aquí. La 4° División o la 12° División se encargarán de él, ya que fueron los que le hicieron eso a Hitsugaya-taicho." Respondió el Capitán Comandante. Momo sólo asintió y se quedó con la cabeza inclinada. Ella no quería dejar al pequeño Toushiro allí. Ella quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Rangiku notó su expresión de tristeza.

"Pero Capitán Comandante, Hitsugaya-taichou no quiere que nadie más que Hinamori cuide de él. Ni incluso a mi. Sólo se enfadará." Insistió Rangiku. Momo levantó la mirada hacia ella. Rangiku le dedicó una sonrisa y Momo se la devolvió.

"¡Su misión es peligrosa! Estarían poniendo en peligro la vida de Hitsugaya-taichou." Replicó el Capitán Comandante.

"P-pero..."

"Nada de peros. Tienen que irse ahora." El Capitán Comandante dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Hitsugaya-taichou acerca de esto?" Ukitake entró en la habitación con el joven Toushiro en sus brazos. El Capitán Comandante, Momo y Rangiku dieron media vuelta. Momo jadeó cuando vio al pequeño Toushiro.

"Entonces, Hitsugaya-taichou, ¿quieres ir con Hinamori-fukutaichou al Mundo Real?" Le preguntó Ukitake al joven Toushiro con una sonrisa. El joven Toushiro asintió como respuesta.

"Quiero ir con ella." Dijo Toushiro despacio. Realmente sonaba como un niño de un año.

"Ahaha, bueno. Ya hablas bien. Estoy contento. ¡Eres realmente un genio!" Exclamó Ukitake. Entonces miró hacia Momo.

"Le he enseñado a hablar con fluidez. Y ahora, aquí está. Cuida bien de él." Ukitake le entregó el joven Toushiro a Momo. Ella lo tomó cuidadosamente. Sonrió.

"Gracias, Ukitake-taichou..." Momo se inclinó hacia el Capitán Comandante y ella y Rangiku salieron.

"No puedo creerlo, Jushiro. Tú no cambias." Dijo el Capitán Comandante. Jushiro centró su atencion en él.

"A veces hay que dejar que ellos hagan lo que quieran y lo que su corazón diga... Y su corazón dice que quieren estar juntos..." Dijo Jushiro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de haber conseguido llegar a su cuartel, Momo inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación para preparar las cosas que necesitaría para su misión en el Mundo Real. Entonces oyó que el joven Toushiro bostezaba. Ella lo miró.

"¿Quieres ir a dormir?" Le preguntó Momo dulcemente.

"Voy a dormir." Dijo el joven Toushiro. "Contigo." Finalizó. Momo dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa.

" Muy bien. Sólo espera a que termine de preparar mis cosas." Dijo Momo y se dedicó a terminar de preparar todo.

* * *

Una vez que terminó, se cambió por su ropa de dormir, tomó al joven Toushiro y lo puso sobre su cama. Poco a poco se deslizó bajo las mantas.

"Pasaron muchas cosas hoy." Dijo ella mirando al joven Toushiro. Él la miró de vuelta con sus ojos turquesas. Ella recordó los eventos sucedidos ese día. Recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana. La búsqueda, la pelea en el barro, el baño... Se quedó inmóvil y empezó a sonrojarse. _"¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso?"_ Momo sacudió la cabeza en señal de frustración El joven Toushiro sólo la miraba confundido.

"Sabes que tu voz es muy linda, sobre todo ahora que puedes hablar." Momo dejó escapar una risita. El joven Toushiro frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, vamos a dormir ahora... Buenas noches, Shiro-chan..." Dijo Momo y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Entonces, se alejó y se acomodó en su almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

"No mojes la cama." Se burló el pequeño Toushiro y cerró sus ojos.

"Cállate. Duerme ahora. Necesitas dormir para crecer más rápido." Momo se puso seria pero pronto dejó escapar una risita. El joven Toushiro frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

"Momo moja camas" Murmuró el joven Toushiro y se quedó dormido. Momo sonrió y cerró sus ojos también. _"Shiro-chan..."_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Perdoooon! Sé que tarde mucho en traducir este cap, pero es que estuve a full con el cole! D: Por suerte ya terminaron las clases para mi, así que subiré capítulos muchísimo más seguido, lo prometo! :D Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, realmente me ayudan mucho a mejorar y a seguir adelante! Los quiero! Beso!**

**Por cierto les dejo el link de la historia original: s/6458044/1/Toushiro_the_Toddler**

**Luna ~**


End file.
